Bizarro
History Bizarro: 2006 - Present Subject B-Zero was one of the many creations of Cadmus Labs' Project KR. While the A series had an intention of creation genetic “matches” for Superman and Supergirl (see “Conner Kent” and “Galatea” for more information), the B series was about experimenting with the Kryptonian genetic sequence in an attempt to produce an anti-Superman, in a shockingly similar way to the “Ultimate Lifeform” experiments that Krypton itself had conducted in that civilization’s final years. Bizarro was numbered as “zero” in the B-Series of Project Kr as he was never intended to be given life. He was a prototype, a proof of concept, or genetic template form which further installments of the series would be built upon. When Kaldur'ahm, Wally West, and Cassie Sandsmark Infiltrated one of Cadmus’ secret labs and released the subject from the A-series that would later be called Superboy, they caused significant damage to Cadmus infrastructure in their escape and as a result, unintentionally released Subject B-Zero from his bio-containment tube, giving him the chance to breathe life. Though B-Zero had warped fragmented memories from its predecessor, Clark Kent, its intellect was considerably lacking and in its attempts to discover who or what it was, misread its name and dubbed himself “Bizarro” instead of “B-Zero”. After escaping Cadmus in the confusion, Bizarro made his way to the Fortress of Solitude and used Kelex (which mistook Bizarro for gravely injured Superman) to design it a suit of Kryptonian design, based off Superman’s but mirrored and in alternate colors (due to a defect in Bizarro's sensory processing center in the brain, among his other mental shortcomings). Bizarro then began a life of crime (due to a warped moral, I suppose). He’s not all bad, though. For instance, it seems Bizarro remembers Superman’s secret identity (sometimes, at least), but also seems to share Clark’s interest in keeping that secret… and also seems to fancy Lois Lane, often kidnapping her in an attempt to “rescue” her from Superman.Oracle Files: Bizarro Threat Assessment Resources * Superhuman Speed and Strength * Superhuman Endurance and Nigh-Invulnerability * Personal Gravity Negation (Flight) * Cold Vision & Superheated Breath * Super Senses * X-Ray Vision * Ultrasonic Hearing * Modified Kryptonian Physiology * Immunity to Some Forms of Kryptonite Trivia and Notes Trivia * Kryptonite has different effects on Bizarro: Green has no effect on him; red makes him paranoid and scared; blue gets him weakened like green weakens Superman; Gold Kryptonite elevates Kryptonian powers or causes them to gain new ones, but at the cost of their overall health. Bizarro was created in part by exposure to Gold K and thus he has a tolerance to it. It has the same effect on him but at a slower rate.Earth-27 for Nitwits: Kryptonite Links and References * Appearances of Bizarro * Character Gallery: Bizarro Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Clone Category:The Light Members Category:Kryptonian Category:Flight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:House of El Members Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality